Someone Else's Fairytale
by Dcal
Summary: Riku X ? pairing-centric. You just have to read and find out.[One-shot]


Someone Else's Fairytale

(Disclaimer: Kingdom Heart characters mentioned in this fic is absolutely not mine. Though I wish they were but wishes like these don't come true.)

* * *

_Lately I've been jaded_

_Because _

_Life has gotten complicated._

_The opinions around me make me forget_

_What I really feel. _

_But then I look at you._

_And remember what's real…_

_I can let my guard down_

_I can say anything crazy_

_I know you will catch me right before I hit the ground_

_I never felt so free_

_As I do now_

_Now that I'm with you_

_Being myself_

_Because I'm with you_

_You speak and it's like a song  
__And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know _

_  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  
  
_

_Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you _

_I never felt so free_

_As I do now_

_Now that I'm with you_

_Being myself_

_Because I'm with you_

---

There he was.

His hair was tied at the nape with a thin velvet ribbon the colour of well-aged wine. It contrasted with the silky silver of his hair, making it seem more human rather than ethereal, the only description that I deem fitting to illustrate the brilliance of his appearance. Then he turned and I was met with a pair of eyes that seem to capture the essence of the ocean. Sparkling glass the colour of blue within green, shone with his intelligence and warmth. Such beautiful eyes were in no way feminine despite lashes, which were thick and coy, as the spirit of his strong and forceful soul reflected through his gaze. His skin was pale like a summer's night moon. His lips were thin but shaped to craft the most engaging smile.

He wore an elegant coat with intricate patterns embroidered into the dark fabric. Within, he donned a shirt the lightest shade of azure that was made of the softest silks. I envied the material that weaved itself around his legs. Every curve of his leg muscles was clearly defined by the clinging cloth. The only part of his noble attire that did not match would probably be the silver studded leather belt that hung low off his hips to add a rakish element to his costume. In short, he was dressed like a prince awaiting his princess.

But I was not a princess.

---

He asked me why I kept silent and all I could manage was a stuttered reply that I was nervous. The response I received was light-hearted laughter and an encouraging smile. I could not help but feel my nerves relax. He told me that everything would be all right if I was able to stop frowning because my smile could sink a thousand ships. It was so obvious that he was exaggerating but I could not control my lips from lifting into an upturned arc.

---

When we entered the ballroom, I could feel all eyes turn towards us. A soft silence descended upon the room. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I was thinking what a mistaking this was turning out to be. I wanted to turn and leave but a strong hand reached out and kept me from fleeing like a frightened deer.

He pulled me into his arms and his voice was barely above a whisper when he said that it would be okay. I saw my scared expression, as it was reflected through the mirrors of his eyes, melt into his warm and reassuring gaze. All thoughts of running scattered and I nodded, indicating that his words of confidence had touched me. He smiled and urged me to look closely at the people around us. Only then did I realise that they stares did not harbour the shock and distaste that I thought they felt. Instead, I saw only awe and wonderment in their eyes.

My insecurities dissolved under this new realisation.

---

It was a ball. The theme was "Masquerade". People were wearing flamboyant costumes and acting as the characters they had chosen to pretend to be. It was a party where everyone was required to be an actor or actress.

The food, the music and the dancing were overwhelming. My senses were bombarded with exhilarating experiences I had never encountered before. It was as if all expectations had been lifted from me and I was free to be who I was.

Ironically, I was only able to express my true self under a mask on this glamorous stage.

---

The clock's nimble hand caressed the surface of its face until it came to rest nearly at its peak at the hour of twelve. Almost Midnight.

I was thrown into a cloud of confusion when I heard the crowd cheer. I cast a perplexed look towards him and he replied with a puzzled frown. He let go of my hand and approached a man dressed as a pirate, asking the half-drunk buccaneer what the commotion was about. I could not hear the answer over the din created by the enthusiastic crowd. Impatient and worried, I wanted him to be by my side again. But before I could reach him, I was carted away by some eager musketeers into the midst of the excitement. I cried for help and he heard me. I saw the panic rise in his eyes before the strangers that block the path between us pulled the image of him away from me.

---

I told myself that I could not lose my wits just because of this divide between him and me. I had to be independent and face the situation with courage that he had instilling into me through the memories we have created together. Though forced, I smiled politely at the people who were chattering animatedly around me.

The grand clock that stood proudly above everyone on the top of an impressive stairway bellowed twelve times to mark the start of Midnight.

It marked the end of my fairytale.

---

When I felt the air against my cheek, I knew that my worst nightmare had sprung to life. My mask was stripped away from me and my horrified expression was exposed. I felt raw and naked against the stares I received from those around me. My hand reached out to snatch the mask that was taken from me but the one who had torn my only defence away scorned my desperate plea. I was at a lost and on the brink of a breakdown that threw me into a whirlwind of emotions.

I needed to get out. I needed to leave before anyone saw that the tears in my eyes had started to flow and stain a path down my face.

So I ran.

---

My mind was blank except for the instinct of flight that drove me to run as fast as my legs could take me. I was lost in a sea of darkness that drained my soul of any hope till I felt his strong arms encircle my shaking body. I fought back, rejecting his touch, as I felt tainted because of my flaws. He did not give up and held me tight. He pressed my face against his chest and I could hear the steady beat of his heart. It was hypnotic and calmed me down, making me collapse in the security of his embrace.

---

_"Riku. What's the meaning of this?"_

_Selphie stood in front of his silver-haired friend and asked him what everybody in the room was thinking about but afraid to voice._

_"It's exactly the way you see it."_

_Tidus stepped forth and said, "Stop playing games Riku. You know what Selphie means. We need an explanation."_

_"We are a couple. There, I said it. Happy?" _

_Without another chance for anyone to speak, Riku picked up his unconscious lover and left the hall. As he left the bewildered crowd to digest the proclamation he had just made, Riku leaned down to kiss the tears off the face of the figure cradled in his arms. _

_"We don't have to be afraid and hide. We're free. They can't hurt you anymore. No one can stop us."_

---

Twinkling stars glittered beautifully in the darkened sky and for a moment, I thought I was still trapped in my dreamless sleep. Then I heard the sound of the ocean.

The last thing I could remember before I submitted to a mind-numbing haze that over took my senses was a pair of loving arms supporting me. I tried to sit up but something was anchoring me down. The only source illumination was the moon. It created a weak haze of light and I had to squint to see the person who would not let me out of his embrace.

It was Riku.

His eyes were closed and his lips parted slightly. I felt my heart skip a beat, as my eyes could not leave his sleeping face. It was as if my body had a will of its own and I was blindly led to lean forward, placing a gentle kiss on Riku's lips. When I was about to pull away, I felt his lips chase mine, capturing it in another moment of bliss. I was light headed with the feeling of the moment and before I realise what was happening, I was flat on my back sinking into the soft sand with Riku on top of me. His eyes burned a dangerous blue and I was mesmerised by his passion like a moth drawn to flame.

He was so close.

I could felt his warm breath caress me as his lips worked silently against the path from the corner of my mouth to the side of my neck. My fingers found their way into his hair, playing with the silken strands that defied the night to shimmer silver. His hands were pressed into the sand on either side of me so that I would not need to bare the burden of his weight. My lips felt cold without his so I wrapped my arms around his neck and arced up toward him. My mouth touched his and drew him into a kiss filled with my emotions that he reciprocated.

With the moon and stars in the sky playing indulging voyageur, we melted into each other's arms, oblivious to the rest of the world.

---

Together, we pushed the craft we had built into the open waters. Once it started to rise and float on the gentle waves, Riku helped me onto the raft's wooden surface before swiftly jumping on board.

After spreading the sails to allow it to capture the wind, I sat down with him next to me and we watched as the island before us fade. It had been our home and the place where we grew up and found each other. But we could not stay they if we wanted to be more than friends. Thus, for the sake of our happiness, we had no choice but to throw our past behind and start a new.

---

_"Are we doing the right thing, Riku?"_

_"You know that they won't understand."_

_"I mean did we try hard enough? Maybe after some time they would accept us?"_

_Riku shook his head._

_"Don't you remember what happened to those who tried to change the island?" _

_"…"_

_"The people are too set in their ways. They would never understand why we feel the way we do."_

_"I know…"_

_"Cheer up. At least we know that we have the support of our friends."_

_"Yup, it's good to know that the rest of the gang don't treat us the way the other do. Kairi even insisted that we write letter to tell them about our adventures."_

_  
"The world is so big and beautiful that I am sure we'll be able to find a place we fit into. But no matter what happens I will by your side."_

_Sora smiled._

_---_

The End 

_

* * *

_

**Dcal's note:**

Yes. You can shoot me now if you like. My intention was to make the narrator ambiguous throughout the whole fic until the end. I hope that everything fell into place. If you still don't get what on earth I am writing, here is the gist: Basically, I was trying to illustrate a RikuXSora relationship. What happens is that the two boys have been keeping their relationship silent all this while until it gets unwittingly uncovered during a Halloween ball (hence, theme Masquerade). When it is exposed that Sora was the mysterious 'princess' that Riku escorts to the ball, the islanders are horrified. Thus, the boys chose to leave the island with the help of their friends (Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and Kairi) and look for another place that would accept them. The bigger social significance (yes, I am desperately trying to make this sound grand) is to illustrate what happens to two boys in love and trapped in a society that rejects them.

The lyrics placed at the beginning of this story are from Jessica Simpson's "With You". The words to the song have been changed to suit the fic.

So there you have it. I hope I clarified a few details. Now… if you would so kindly leave a review to let me know what you think about this…. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
